coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Okitalyon
Welcome Chat Mod Hello Okitalyon, yeah I don't mind that you call me ^_^ It's no problem XD Hmm, well there's no really need for a chat mod at the moment since not a lot of people join. But just in case, I guess you could make you a chat mod. Enjoy~ 18:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, no problem ^_^ So do I. Goodbye~ 22:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Heya Oki-chan :D Yep, I saw you through the wiki acitivities since around a few weeks ago, welcome! I'm Zephuros (but my account name is RockmanAL because someone already took my alias) you can just cal me Zef to be short, nice to meet ya. I knew Coppelions since around September this year but joined the wiki last month, been working with Calu to improve this wiki in many ways. Feel free to ask me anything regarding about the Coppelion series (I'm not a good editor yet, I'm quite new to wiki, as I never did any edits before xD) 08:41, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros how far have you read the manga? sorry I'll have to change Gennai back to deceased, I want this wiki to be up to date with chapter 206 of the manga after all, not the anime :/ 13:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Oki-chan, sorry, Neutron's "half life" not life.. do you know half life :/? long to short, it's the life time of radioactivity of an isotope before it falls to half its original (getting lesser until it disappears) so Neutrons doesn't have "life/livess", these are radiactive isotopes thus the "half life" 13:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros No worries, I know everyone's not too free like me LOLs (having holidays here, will be having exams starting this week). You want the English or the Japanese Raws version? I got the eng from torrents (there's all 8 volumes translated by CR) Japanese raws from updateraws and manga-zone want me to fetch you the links? 16:27, December 6, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros I did remove and edit some of your edits regarding about Meisa and the Ozu sisters. The Ozu sisters still try (somewhat) kind of bullying her (as in a manner of they are her seniors so they just think they can make their junior/kouhai do as they want << well they have bad personalities since schooldays anyways) they didn't stop doing that after meeting Meisa in Tokyo BUT, they couldn't do anything to her (Meisa overpowers these two too much, if you read/or just take a look at the manga you'll get what i mean....) --- another thing about Shion, she wasn't shot by a tank shell, Gennai (timed by Ibara) shot and it the hydrogen tank, making it explode (well you can pretty much say they shot into a hydrogen tank in which Shion's hand was stuck into it, yeah) so she was knocked out not because of the tank's shell, but rather the explosion caused from the shell hitting the hydrogen tank making it explode, yep. 16:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros It's fine, it has only been 5 days. Also no worry about editing, I understand because you are new, Okitalyon. :) I read the manga at MangaHere. I also have the raws, but I can't read Japanese so I don't understand anything XD 20:10, December 6, 2013 (UTC) When Ibara was young (5 years old), she did nothing but "always" stares off into a distance please don't change that part, it's not that she often or mostly stares/dozes off, she did nothing at all and stares off the wholeday, hence I want to emphasize on the word always, thanks :/ 10:27, December 10, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Sorry if I always sounded like i was scolding you ... :/" (I'm not trying to ><") Anyways, it's ok, I understand it's quite hard to understand what's going on in the manga unless you've read or seen it... and what I wrote wasn't particulary clear too... (and now there's some new user editing it based on his/her slight misunderstanding... now I check what they add and hope they don't miss the point @@"...) Ah well.. I guess these users are filling in the details for most characters based on what I wrote, guess I'll check each page all out one by one detailed later then (I was planning on doing so after finishing writing all the manga notes I have into the wiki and adding all the pictures I think it is important). So right now I guess who wants to fill in the gaps, just fill it... if it's not a major mistake/misudnerstanding i won't do anything much - -" Well this manga's quite hard too, I mean the story ..IS complicated even in the translated versions, some of the questions the author threw at us initially in the manga was uncovered later in the late manga volumes too... So alot of people will misunderstand/be mislead by that if they haven't read and caught up with the all the manga volumes and latest chapters.... p.s. volumes 9-11 are coming btw :D Please don't end my name with -chan.. I'm male you know? lols It's ok, I just felt that the chatroom's too quiet so I tried to create a topic up I see, I also have around over 20+ old anime titles in which I still can't find the time to watch them, but currently for the Fall 2013 season I'm watching: Ars Nova, Nonnon Biyori, BlazBlue, Tokyo Ravens, Kyoukai no Kanata, Coppelion, Nagi no Asukara, Infinite Stratos 2, Kill la Kill, Kakumeiki Valvrave S2, Strike the Blood, Monogatari 2nd season, Magi, Phi Brain and Log Horizon 12:50, December 10, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Heya Oki, I don't know how to do that either xD" (the font/color) you'll have to contact Calu instead, she's the one that did it for me. 15:32, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Err... anything's fine... just not "chan"s ^^" although I think that I'm not worthy of the title sensei, so I guess you can call me senpai (well i'm at least 8 years older than you anyways... lol"..) 08:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros *facepalm* I've been reading Coppelion on the wiki (wikipedia.com) for several weeks (mainly reading the episode summary) Do you have any idea who wrote these...? I mean there's so many errors..... like.. untoleratable errors... No-sense's and Kurobe's name is wrong Kurobe's Oyakata is a position, not a name (it's like those "okasan", "basan" and stuff) the plot's quite unacceptable.. it's...weird.... grrr.. most of what they wrote is correct, just some minor understanding mistakes (which occurs from interpreting the context.. I remember a random wikipedia (or was it a user..) changed Nosense's name in here to No"n"sense... no idea if that's the same person. Anyways I'm more confident with the information I've gathered and input in here than whoever wrote what it is in the wikipedia... (because if not, I won't insert it here anyways). I also have the official raws and english translation as a back up... (e.g. that "no-sense"'s name translation) 15:47, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Pfffffft..... I can't draw, I suck at it >_>... (seriously, not a joke - a kindergarden's drawings are ten folds better than mine) What's this for anyways..? 15:35, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros I'm actually a girl, it's just a joke on another wiki that I wrote I'm a guy for my information XD Oh, I'm sorry but I can't :( It's only for admins, since it will help new users contact admins easier. Well not exactly easier, but know the difference of admins from normal users. A lot of other wikis do the same exact thing. 20:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ..........? I'm a male... did I have a typo in my page information..? *looks up* no i didn't... it clearly states there that I'm male :/... (and i AM male...) --- well, i thought you were funny with how you're dubious of Yuko at first (why?) and then you just immediately change after a few general talk/topics with her. That's all 09:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros I like what you called me before, "-chan". :D 01:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) btw, have you read these http://www.animax-asia.com/programs/coppelion/diary it's updated once a week at the time when the anime airs at japan 04:53, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros No, I knew about the Coppelion series from a friend of mine in the Japanese class we were taking. I knew about it before the anime airs in October, but I started my Coppelion activities in the internet world during November. I watch Coppelion at least three times per episode: on every Wednesday night (raws), subs on Thursday's morning and watch it again on Friday night for the higher quality from BS-11's broadcast. Well, I won't be able to watch the raws tonight and tomorrow's eng sub in the morning because I'm having exams. Will be able to watch it on Thursday night or maybe Friday morning, sigh :/ 06:50, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros What for? To be able to play games and read manga without the need of waiting for translation :/? Since I am.. REALLY annoyed with how mangas are slowly being translated (every or any langauge), especially when they translate it wrongly especially the context and the character's hidden meanings of what they said... 07:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Yay! XD 20:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC) it's 9PM not 7PM at japan http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/coppelion/onair/ 14:08, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros It's rare for a seinen manga to get adapt into an anime, and even more rare to go beyond 12-13 unless it's exceedingly popular like SnK's And I believe they did the anime just like the main purpose like others, just to boost the manga sales, if the manga sale boosts alot and especially if the DVD/BD is selling really high, they WILL have a next season. Unfortunately Coppelion didn't..... 14:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros I know right! But they went really fast with the anime, within twelve episodes so far. They just fitted in two entire arcs, into twelve episodes, and that's pretty impressive, although I wish they went slower. Since it's a winter season anime, I was not surprised that it got thirteen episodes. I hope so. There are still so much to add to this wiki, so it shouldn't die that fast. 23:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm fine (as normal), thanks for the concern though :D Havin' a blast right now though (watching Coppelion's 13th ep) 13:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Just somethin' I found funny... look at the vote results LOLs... http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/2000121-anime-and-manga-other-titles/68177849 07:20, December 26, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros No, this has some truth it in. Since it's a "game"faqs community - of course they're majorly boys. And fyi No-sense is kind of popular in japan and western community lols (he even got shipped with Aoi and people draw fanart of them) they were just naming them like that because they're bored to use their actual names, it's also so that only those that read/watch the series would know about this only too 07:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Yo, what's the new anime you'll be watching next season? I'm gonna add these new anime in my list for now Sakura Trick Wake Up, Girls! Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! S2 Nisekoi Silver Spoon S2 Pupa Noragami for the rest, i'll try its 1st episode and see if i'll like it (like that new robot anime from sunrise, yet again) 05:02, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai? already watched it since the season it aired didn't cry, lols, there's something else I felt crying more for but yes, it was touching 06:00, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros It's Naruse in her early concepts I guess my basis for this is: 1) Her hair's black (not Shion for sure, since it has to be one of the characters that appears in volume 1 or volume 2 only) 2) She has a necktie (Aoi and Taeko doesn't wear them yet) yes, the only thing that's "off" is she seems to have a short hair, and the other important thing which is why i mentioned "early concepts" is this place is Shibuya (because that 109 building is the thing most recognizable in Shibuya) yet, there's no flooding/ocean world like in volume 11 or how Shibuya actually is in the story. 08:55, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ah, sorry, i didn't see what you asked about the favorite animes and of course I've already watched Hyouka and Kyoukai , i knew them from the PVs and I watch every anime from KyoAni anyways, it's good, but not that good, I was able to go through it just because the animation and CG was nice initially my top 5 eh, currently it's these: 1.Shingeki no Kyojin 2. Digimon Tamers 3.Coppelion 4.Mirai Nikki 5.Nichijou (watching this season's anime, Coppelion beated Monogatari series, which used to be my 5th most favorite anime) 09:01, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Pffft......... Oki, there's not such thing as a "4th year" LOLS In Japanese school system grade, there's elementary 1-6 (grades 1-6) Intermediate/middle school 1-3 (grades 7-9) then highschool 1-3 (grades 10-12) then you'd be in college. In this story, they only mention "highschool students", so they're either grade 10, 11 or 12th graders Well, I enjoy many things in this world, and yes blood/gore is one of them - especially in my dark era (lol@own word choice) back when I was in highschool Well, I was both interested in Mirai Nikki and Pupa because of their twisted and unpredictable story (back then I grew bored of predictable things). 09:42, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros specify your "organization" since, "Coppelion" and "Coppelion organization" doesn't the same meaning, I don't understand what you mean. 07:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros It's hard to explain, since they just appeared (out of nowhere), and we only recently got a glimpse of their background story from the latest chapter 207 only too. They, do belong to the 3rd Division's JGSDF, but it was a secret to most people anyways (or maybe more like each Units that belongs here doesn't know much about other units as Ibara said unless it was intetionally told to them.) Technically, well, yes, I guess you could say they "belong" to them, but whether or not they are doing their duties and jobs as they were told or blah blah blah, etc just goes along with the story. 08:21, December 28, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Well overall, all the characters have different outfits. I haven't really read that far due to not being able to read Japanese whatsoever, so I can't understand those chapters. I just know that they been released. Sorry that I wasn't much of a help :( 01:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not replying some of your question Oki, for some reason I just didn't see the older messages, only the new ones >_>a (I didn't see two of your messages after reading the newest one) lols, so you have 6 elementary and 6 highschool huh? (It's the same as here then, where I stay that is). Yes I love unpredictable stories (that isn't too insane or random) because I'm bored of same old predictable stories (unless I'm interested in something else of it, maybe like art or fighting). ? What's this about the JAXA survivor pages o_O? (I didn't delete them, btw there's something like that? You maen the JAXA page, or pages for each of the survivors there? or what?) 03:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Be sure to enjoy your school life to the fullest before you get into college, since college will be worse. And when your in college I'll say the same, enjoy your college life because working is a pain in the ass >_> What about JAXA? Every survivors are still there? All of them... 03:54, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Get in the chat, well if you're still here. Anyways what question(s).. to ask you? I don't know :/ 03:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ouch, dangabit, someone got it before me xDDDDDDDDD Coppelion volumes 9-11 coming soon in mangafox! (It's already uploaded, just waiting for admin to make it appear, you can check/read it soon). They also uploaded the simulpubs (ch201-207) into MF I'm also uploading the DDLs in my blog, I'll give you the links once I'm done p.s. the torrent's missing ch200 (eventhough the title says it has it) 23:20, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Zephuros Oh hey o/ Yeah, long time we haven't spoken to each other. No, I haven't seen any of the summer animes yet. I actually been quite busy, that's only why. Thank you, and I hope you also have a nice day as well :) 21:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC)